oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Kbd head (mounted)
A King Black Dragon head can be built in the head trophy hotspot of the Skill Hall in a player-owned house. Upon building it, players will receive 1,103 Construction experience as well as 200 Attack, Strength, Defence, Magic and Ranged experience. Players can only get the stuffed King Black Dragon head by killing the King Black Dragon until it drops a Kbd head. Players must then take the head to the Taxidermist in Canifis, who will stuff it for 50,000 coins. Once mounted however, the head cannot be reclaimed. If players remove the mounted head, they will receive nothing back. Jagex has stated that this is because mounting the head rewards combat experience, and they did not want players to be able to train combat by removing and remounting the King Black Dragon head. Dialogue Another player's POH * Player: Hey, ' killed the King Black Dragon! * '''Middle head: No, he didn't! * Left head: What? Oh, ah, no, of course he didn't. We're actually artificial likeness of King Black Dragon. No one could really kill the King Black Dragon! * Middle head: No! We're - I mean, it's - far too powerful! * Right head: What are you talking about? Of course we're the King Black Dragon! * Middle head: Shut up, you idiot! In your POH * Middle head: What? * Player: How do you feel about all the more powerful monsters? ** Left head: There are no monsters more powerful than us! ** Middle head: We're the top monster of all RuneScape! ** Player: No you're not. The Kalphite Queen is more powerful than you! ** Middle head: Kalphite Queen? What's that? ** Player: She's a giant insect who lives in the desert. ** Middle head: An insect? ** Right head: Ha ha ha ha! ** Left head: No insect could be tougher than us! We're the best! ** Player: No, she's way tougher than you! ** Left head: I don't believe it! ** Middle head: And even if this Kalphite Queen is real, which I doubt, second best isn't bad, is it? ** Player: But it's not just the Kalphite Queen. What about the TzTok-Jad? ** Left head: Never heard of it! ** Player: Or the Dagannoth Rex? ** Right head: You're making it up! ** Player: Or the Chaos Elemental? ** Middle head: Now then, how do you know you're not just making all these monsters up to demoralise us? ** Player: All right then, what about me? ** Left head: Puny human? You're not a fearsome monster! ** Player: I defeated you, didn't I? So I must be stronger than you! ** Left head: You got lucky! I'll get you next time! ** Player: Now that you're a stuffed head? I don't think so! * Player: Which one of you heads is... ** Left head: I am! ** Right head: Shut up! I am! ** Middle head: Don't be silly! It's obvious that I am! ** Player: But you don't even know what I was going to say! ** Middle head: It doesn't matter. I'm the strongest, cleverest, and most attractive. Whatever it is, I am the most of it! ** Left head: Just a minute. What if it's something bad? ** Middle head: Good point. What is it you were going to say? Because if it's something good, I'm it, but if it's something bad then it's one of these two ugly mugs. ** Player: I've forgotten what I was going to ask now. ** Right head: Me! I am! ** Middle head: What? ** Right head: Sorry, just said that on reflex.